


A letter sent

by luna_star_finally_loves_herself



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_star_finally_loves_herself/pseuds/luna_star_finally_loves_herself
Summary: This is my first ever time writing so i apologize in advanceA story of letters and messages that Park Jimin (both doesn't and) does send





	A letter sent

**Author's Note:**

> When its says Dear Jungook he sends the letter  
> When it says Dear Kookie he doesn't send them

Dear Kookie  
Im losing control   
You're always there  
Making my heart beat  
You make my heart feel full  
But yet  
These negative emotions take over me  
Consuming me  
And still  
There you remain  
Oblivious  
Wrapping your arms around him  
You're really unfair you know that  
I want to hate you  
Both of you  
And yet i can't  
Why  
Why me  
Why do i suffer  
While you love another  
I want to be free  
But you won't let me  
You insist on being there  
Im mad  
Mad that you don't know what you do to me    
I remember when you said Hoseok asked you out  
I told you that it was great news  
Even though it wasn't  
I wanted to scream  
But i didn't  
I'll suffer in silence  
I won't let you know  
Let anyone know for that matter  
Yoongi knows  
He helps  
He knows I'm not ready  
At least not yet  
So until then I'll support you  
Love, Jimin


End file.
